We Lie Together, Just Not Too Close
by ShiivaDragonfly
Summary: Bella and Edward get in another fight and they find the perfect song to express thier pain and forgiveness. BEdward, rated for weak language. Songfic. Oneshot.


**I don't own Twilight or its characters. Nor do I own Taking Back Sunday's Makedamsure lyrics or music.**

* * *

We had gotten in another fight. Another loud dispute about how my mortality is too important. Another battle with my angel, asking – no, begging him to change me. No matter how many times he assured me, with every eloquent blow I felt he no longer wanted me. It hurt to listen to him say that he would not "damn my soul to eternity" despite the fact that I want **him** for eternity.

We had been at his house. Being my clumsy self, I almost fell down their grand staircase. Unfortunately, Edward had not been at my side. It was a miracle that he caught me regardless of his speed. At first he'd been worried, trying to calm my rushing nerves. Of course, I was the stupid one and brought the, "If only you didn't have to keep rushing to my aid 24/7." In an instant we were screaming at each other, rather, I was screaming and he was speaking more loudly than any vampire probably ever needs to.

It all happened so fast, as things tend to when I'm with Edward. Soon, every bit of pent up frustration within me burst. I yelled at him – thank god only Alice and Esme were there – about how completely stubborn he was being. Though, in truth, it was both of us being equally stubborn, but I of course was not thinking logically. Stupid human brain. Then, the worst thing happened. I started ranting about how frigging annoying **his** stupid boundaries are… and how if he wouldn't change me our relationship would never progress. Then, voice cracking and all, I told him that maybe I would just leave him for someone a little bit more reasonable.

I hadn't meant a word of it, Edward, I swear.

At that point, he'd hauled me into his car, the force it took to stay gentle visible on his face. He strapped me in briskly and slid out of the driveway so quickly I didn't even see his door open – but I heard it slam. I was shaking, as was he. His grip on the steering wheel so tight I could see his knuckles whiten.

Out of nowhere, I felt his cold hand on my cheek. I wouldn't look at him, absolutely positively not, not when he was being such a…such an ass. After a couple of minutes, we were closing in on the house. Out of pure frustration and emotional exhaustion I was about to spaz at him for keeping his icy hand on my cheek for so long when I realized that I could not speak, the lump in my throat stopped me. At once I realized why he'd touched me.

I was crying. Not like, torrents and puddles but…I was. Edward pulled into my driveway. I snuck a quick, guilty look at him and couldn't hold back my tears. I looked away from him and got out of the car, even though I heard him mutter my name.

I ran inside the house and tried to be careful and quiet as not to wake Charlie – who was sleeping in front of the TV. My attempts seemed to be in vain as I tripped several times up the stairs. I ran into my room and turned, locking the door. I backed up, away from the door as if my will alone would stop me from backing into the cool, stone pillar behind me.

I collapsed into his arms, sobbing like a baby and crying. He carried me over to my bed, nuzzling me and kissing my jaw. He muttered apologies, none that I accepted, because the argument was of course my fault.

So, we lay there. For hours. I could not sleep, I could not feel anything besides him behind me- cupping my tiny, human body with his own. I had forgotten to turn my radio off this morning, and its sound fizzed through the room. I'm sure neither of us could hear it.

Suddenly, the song changed to a new rock song… I had heard it before.

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

I felt Edward stiffed around me. I knew we were both listening now, to this song…to this song that was so perfect.

_And we lie, we lie together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close _

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

My inarticulate store bought hangover happy kit  
In time, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
It says, "Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes

And we lie, we lie together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far...

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna bring you down so badly  
I just wanna bring you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)

I let out a quivering sigh and turned around to face him. Closing my eyes, I snuggled close to him and he wrapped his stony arms tighter around me.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said, kissing the crown of my head again.

"I know. I'm sorry, too."

No, he won't ever get too far from me.

**Never Ever.**

* * *

So, yeah. I heard this song weeks ago and thought of this idea but haven't had the time to write it up. Its pretty amazing – how it fits. I mean, the lyrics would switch around from Bella and Edwards point of view often but… I don't know I sure thought it was an amazing fit. What do you think? Reviews are loved as always. 


End file.
